The Extent of a Demons Heart
by Shin Sankai
Summary: HIATUS - BUT MAY NEVER BE COMPLETED. 1 Demon Pup, 1 Human baby, are destined to become companions & mates for life. Over the years everyone else knows this, so why don't they trust & believe in it themselves? SessRin
1. Chapter I

****

~ The Extent of a Demons Heart ~

Amongst the pristine landscape that surrounded the black stone walls of a large castle in the Western Plains of Feudal Japan, a pure white dog - a youkai to be exact - can be seen running through a field of golden coloured flowers. This dog demon was racing at top speed on all fours, testing out its speed, agility and endurance. One would think it was running in some race, when in fact this was part of a training procedure he went through every morning for his father swore it would make him one of the most powerful and unbeatable youkai's in all the lands. 

The dog demon leapt high into the air, a gust of wind from the first summer catching his fur and ruffling it as he soared through the pale blue sky. He landed with great ease and silence back into the field. His skills had gotten a lot better over the years. This day however was in fact a very important day for this particular demon. Today was his 84th birthday, but in mortal human terms he would be at the prime age of 12. 

Though still a young pup, this pure white dog was born of rich royal blood earning him the right to inherit the Western Plains when his own father saw it fit he wouldn't be able to protect it anymore. This of course was still a _long_ way off. 

The young pup sat at the edge of the flower field; his own golden coloured eyes roaming the trees lining the western boundary where it joined with the Fukai Mori. His father and his now late mother had always forewarned him that the Deep Forest was out of bounds to a pup of his age. Only those with strong minds and hearts could enter such a dense and dangerous forest. 

~~~ A small flashback ~~~

During one summer the pup's curiosity had gotten the better of him as he wondered into the deep forest. His eagerness to explore, forgetting to remember the dangers of being in such a forest alone had brought trouble to the innocent pup. Luckily the pup's father, an Inu Tai-Youkai, knew him in and out like no other. He had been as curious when he was his son's age and broke his own fathers rules, so why wouldn't his own son do the same? Of course these rules were for his own safety, but a silent pup like his held a lot of curiousness within him even if it couldn't be seen. 

The Tai-Youkai rushed to his son's aid…and just in time as well. He witnessed a large crow demon clawing at his son, streams of crimson blood drenching his fur immediately. His son had lost consciousness, the effect of loosing that much blood was a little too much for the youngster. If he had been awake he would have seen the anger aura of his powerful father bloom to a phenomenal rate. This crow demon had forgotten to sense any luring enemies, thus being the now pissed off father of the pup it was harming. Not even the bones remained of that crow demon. 

The Tai-Youkai took his son home, getting the help of his new wife - a mortal woman - to mix some herbs together to try and stop his son's facial skin from scaring. With her best interests at heart, they were both too late. His son now bore 8 scars, 2 each lining his cheeks and another 2 lining his front paws. The crescent moon that was present in the middle of his forehead was a sign of royalty and a being of pure blood, a breed of Inu Tai-Youkai that was slowly becoming extinct. The father of the pup thought his son would have subconsciously regenerated his flesh, but the poison that flowed within his veins was far more powerful then that of his healing powers and thus the crimson scars remained. This now had the father wondering as to whether his son was unconsciously punishing himself for being disobedient to his father and mothers wishes to remain in the territory grounds of his homelands.

~~~ End flashback ~~~

The demon pup raised its head higher in the air and sniffed lightly. He caught a god-awful smell that he knew was coming his way. He hoped to any greater gods above that his father had finally made a decision about what to do on this very day so he wouldn't have to be around this creature anymore.

__

Today I have become a young adult. Perhaps now I'll…

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

A growl left the pup's throat as his thoughts were interrupted. He flicked his head over his shoulder to notice that it was who he thought it would be and yes he did bring that stench along with him. A green toad like demon waddled up to his side, a staff with two heads - a man and a woman's - clasped in both of his hands. 

"Sesshomaru-sama, your father wishes to speak with you in his private quarters immediately. He requested that I, Jaken come to col-" The toad turned its head to face the demon beside him but squawked and jumped up when he noticed that his master whom he was supposedly talking to was in fact not beside him and was already halfway back to the castle.

"Ah Sesshomaru-sama! Wait for this Jaken!" The toad demon yelled and scurried helplessly after the young lord.

* * *

~ Inside the Castle Grounds ~

Pure white fluttered through a sea of black, red, white and brown, none of the demons noticing the white energy ball that zipped between them. This was a new power the young demon lord had learned all on his own. His own father had been quite surprised to notice this, as only the women dog demons of royal blood could do such a thing as teleport. How odd it seemed for his son to be able to possess such a power like his mother, but then it did seem right that his son had been left a trait of his mother so he could always remember her. Not to mention it also had an added bonus of escaping his servants, his family and even the castle grounds in the blink of an eye. 

The young lord decided to take a short cut, making his way through a large private garden. This garden had never been occupied much, but these days his "new" mother seemed to like visiting it often and that's when the pup halted as he saw the maiden walking silently through the lush grounds with flowers streaming down her loosely braided hair. She wore a pearly white kimono made of complete silk, one the same colouring he had seen his mother in for the last time…quite a long time ago…42 years to be exact.

"Maru-kun! Maru-kun come play with me!" Golden eyes locked onto another pair of golden ones and he growled low in his throat, so no demon guards close by could hear it as he knew whom those large innocent eyes belonged to. A small boy about 6 years old and dressed in blood red clothing was waving his chubby arms trying to grab his attention. 

This boy was in fact an odd creature to look upon. Neither was he born of pure demon blood or pure human blood. He was in fact of a mixed breed…a forbidden breed. This creature was known as a hanyou – half-human, half demon…and a pain in the ass one at that! Sesshomaru was known for escaping the castle grounds and to venture off on his own for many hours a day, but somehow whenever he returned, he returned with an energetic hanyou following his every move. He'd gained an extra shadow without even asking for one. 

Sesshomaru did not answer to the boy's request and instead continued on his way knowing his father was waiting for him to arrive. 

"Maru-kun…?" He heard the small boy voice softly; full of hurt that he had been ignored by the older demon.

"Sesshomaru cannot play with you today Inuyasha. Your father has something very important to discuss with him, so please don't be sad little one." 

Sesshomaru glanced behind him watching the human woman bend down to wrap the hanyou into her warm embrace. Again he growled lightly in his throat. When was the last time he had been held like that? Sesshomaru felt completely irritated towards the hanyou whelp as a small amount of jealousy began to rise within him. 

The youngster had the traits of both humans and demons. It was thanks to his father and the fact he had saved this human woman and decided to mate with her right after his own pure demon mother had died. What Sesshomaru loathed the most about the infuriating ball of energy was the fact that Inuyasha was permanently in human form. Though the hanyou did not have a "dog form" like their father, or himself, or his own late mother and any other full dog demons across the western plains, it still meant he could freely talk whenever he pleased. Sesshomaru on the other hand did not have that luxury. The only way Sesshomaru could communicate was through his mind and only to certain pure breeds of demons. 

There had always been stories about demons finding rare humans that could actually communicate with them as well, but this of course was only in legends told going back through time. Demons could understand everything being spoken around them, but this never meant they were able to communicate back. Only those with pure souls and powerful mental capacities were ones he could communicate freely to and be assured that he'd receive replies back. Sesshomaru resented the fact that his "stupid" half-brother was actually one of these "pure souls" creatures. 

Day in and day out, hour after hour the whelp would not leave him alone. The young demon lord had been so close to killing the innocent and unsuspecting child, but the boy had been rescued everytime by his mother and whisked away to go whom knows where. It was strange that she came in everytime before Sesshomaru could harm him in any way. It was as though this maiden could "feel" his unease around the hanyou boy. Like Sesshomaru cared anyway, he was just glad to have some peace. Of course luck of having peace and quiet was never on his side as his main servant known as Jaken - who had been given to him on his 50th birthday - always interrupted it. Well, it wasn't all that bad really; at least he had someone to step on whenever he got angered by the hanyou, which of course happened to be every day!

~ Inside the Private Quarters ~

"You may enter Sesshomaru." A deep voice resounded and so the young pup entered the large doors and sat on his hind legs before his father who was staring out into the garden, watching his human mate and their newest offspring run around together. Sesshomaru contemplated his father in his human form. If it weren't for his top senses of knowing demon blood flowed within his veins one would have thought he was a normal human man. His hair was silver-white and pulled back into a low thin ponytail resting at the nap of his neck. His build was medium, not overly threatening…unless you wanted to really piss him off and he spoke in a quiet manner. His demon form was of course another story. He was known as a Great Dog Demon, but Sesshomaru had noticed he was never in that form around his human mate and their hanyou offspring. Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly, his father finally moving from the windows to turn and face him.

"I believe it is your 84th birthday this day." It wasn't a question that Sesshomaru needed to answer as he remained silent and instead observed his father move towards him and bend down so he was resting upon his knees in front of him. 

Though Sesshomaru was in fact nearly a century old, his build as a dog demon wasn't exactly expanding at an excessive rate. Many previous demons had thought the young lord was in fact half the age he was now. This was for the simple fact that his father in his dog form was twice the size he was at 84. What the fools didn't know was that Sesshomaru had already surpassed the powers his father possessed at this age and was in fact ready to learn and experience more…much more. 

"You have come a long way from that day in the forest all those years ago Sesshomaru. I believe today is the day for you to venture out on your own. Of course I would insist that you take Jaken with you bu-" Sesshomaru instantly growled at his stupid servants name but quieten down when he saw the look in his fathers eyes.

"But, I know you would kill him as soon as you left the Western Plains. Though Jaken is a pain at times Sesshomaru, he does have some good qualities going for him." If a dog demon could create a disbelieving look then that is the one that would have been seen on the young lord's face.

"Now do you know why I'm letting you leave on this day Sesshomaru?"

__

Because it is time for me to find the creature that will help me possess more power then I could ever imagine?

"Not just for power Sesshomaru, but for a companion, a mate as well."

__

A…mate? Aren't I still too young for that?

"Well that is slightly true for your destined mate is still probably a child herself. As years pass, she will tempt you Sesshomaru, even if she does not realise it. A human woman is always tempting to-"

__

A human? I am destined to have a human as my mate? Why is this so?

Sesshomaru had interrupted his father, something he never did. 

"Lets just say that it is in the blood of us unique dog demons to find a mate worthy of us. It will be a human as you'll feel it within your heart Sesshomaru, just like I felt it with Inuyasha's mother." At those words the aura and temperature in the quarters changed dramatically. Instantly the father, the Lord of the Western Plains knew why.

"That is no disrespect to your mother Sesshomaru, such is life, but I cannot go on mourning her death for the rest of my centuries upon this land. Your mother was pure heart and soul of a dog demon, maybe too pure for the likes of me, but I was honoured at being able to love her and _still_ love her as well. I will always love her for she graced me with a son and for all my remaining years I will always see her in you." The inu tai-youkai paused for a moment to head back over to the window and then resumed speaking to his son who was still growling low in his throat at him.

"I will allow you to go on this adventure. You have much to experience and of course you must find _her_ as well. Though you may detest them…and they you, in the end it will not matter. Destiny is destiny and you cannot run away from it. You and your mate will always entwine together. Sesshomaru, have I ever told you about the myth concerning a way to make your human form known?" Silence filled the large quarters as Sesshomaru had stopped growling at hearing his question.

"I have gained knowledge that Kouga, the Prince of the Brown Wolf Tribe and a few of his lackeys are actually able to merge into their human forms nowadays. The elders of the White Wolf Tribe have sent word to me that Princess Ayame will be mated with Kouga very soon." 

This small piece of information made Sesshomaru growl. That damned wolf was ahead of him now? Now he truly was hell bent on needing to merge into his human form. How _dare_ that arrogant and wimpy wolf get ahead of him in their race for becoming the strongest!

"Enough Sesshomaru…" Those two stern words silenced the room once more. Father turned to son and stared down at him once more. 

"One day, I'm not sure when, but you'll be running faster then you have ever run before. There's something within you, telling you that this day seems different from others and then you'll notice it…a change in the air. You'll come across a group of humans, but within that group lurks someone of rare quality…a girl to be exact. She will be your companion Sesshomaru, but only if she understands you. This will only happen if you command her to do something. It has never been stated what that something is, but if she understands you then it is your duty as my demon son to be her protector. You must protect this rare being for 10 full years, never once letting harm come to it. If you succeed then the bond between the two of you will grow. After those ten years are up, I want you to come back to the Western Plains for I wish to see just how my son has aged…and who your rare beauty is. If I am satisfied then you will leave again to travel for another 6 years until she has become a young woman. Then I wish for you to return permanently home with her. When you are home you'll be able to merge into your human form. Remember Sesshomaru, having a human form is a great blessing and cannot be forced. It will come to you in a sudden rush and most unsuspectingly. All that is asked of you is to protect the one meant for you from harm…even if it costs you your life. Do you understand?"

__

Yes, I understand…

"So when will you be leaving?"

__

Right away…why?

"Will you not say farewell to your brother?" Again absolute quiet filled the room as Sesshomaru pondered on this very question.

__

Do you not think its best I leave without goodbyes? You of all people should know how much he LOVES being my shadow.

"Be safe Sesshomaru." With a nod from the pure white dog to his father he was gone in a flash.

~ Back in the Private Garden ~

Sesshomaru sat behind a large tree, listening to the wails Inuyasha was making. He had caught a fish from the pond, but it had escaped his grasp and so now he was crying. In an instant his human mother was beside him calming him down, telling him it was not nice to catch fish and squeeze them as he had been doing.

__

Hopefully in ten years you won't be as painful as you are now Inuyasha.

As Sesshomaru walked off, heading towards the side gates of the castle walls he immediately stopped when he felt a familiar being enter his mind freely, not even caring she never asked for consent to do so…she always never asked for consent, just like his father…and Inuyasha at that!

__

Good luck on your travels Sesshomaru, I'll greet you when you come back home in ten years.

Sesshomaru never returned a reply to Inuyasha's mother and instead kept walking. God he hated how she was so damn delicate and sweet all the time. She wasn't suppose to care about him the way she did, _he_ wasn't her son and yet at times he felt like he was. That's what angered him the most about himself these days. He was beginning to care for Inuyasha's mother as though it was his responsibility to protect her and Inuyasha when his father was out checking his boarders.

~ On the borders of the Western Plains ~

Once more Sesshomaru found himself at the boundary of the Western Plains. This time however he had been granted permission from his father to head into the Fukai Mori. As soon as Sesshomaru took that first step into the Deep Forest he felt small chills run down his spine. The climate changed to exceptionally chilly. It was dark and dreary and yet he never felt any fear towards the unknown that lurked in every corner. Instead all he could feel was excitement. Excitement for he was now being treated like an adult, he was now ready to find this supposed "human girl" that would help him transform. He cared for nothing but his human form, he wanted to see what he looked like, what it felt to be different and what he would sound like if he spoke as well. This human girl that he was supposed to protect would soon know her place and that was to be behind him and to follow him! There was no way he was going to risk his life to protect and babysit some "rare" human!

He sniffed the air catching the scent of a young animal all on its own. Sesshomaru turned in its direction for he knew that trying to find meat as young and succulent as this animal seemed to be was extremely uncommon. He never knew when his next meal would be and instead of stewing on the matter of whether to hunt now or later…he chose now.

~ Hours pass ~

The dog demon lay under the shade of a large tree, licking its paw absently. His suspicion had been correct in the fact that the animal was very tasty indeed. After such a hearty meal like this, one could not help but close their eyes for a small afternoon nap. Of course the dog demon did exactly that, but all senses were trained to seek out any foe that would try and harm him. This time he was ready.

~ Many months pass by ~

As Sesshomaru ran through the Fukai Mori, a chilly breeze swept over his white fur. Instantly the demon halted in his tracks and tilted his head to the cloudy sky. 

There was…something in the air this day…something different. Instantly Sesshomaru was hit by the memory of what his father spoke of and in a flash he was moving in and out of trees heading in the direction of where the scent was coming from. 

The scent was very odd, something he couldn't quite place just yet. It felt warm and spicy…and there seemed to be a lot speeding towards his direction faster then what he could take in at the moment. His heart pounded within him, his four paws carrying him faster through the Deep Forest as the stench of blood grew stronger…and now Sesshomaru finally knew why,

It was human blood. 

Sesshomaru followed the river towards the retching smell of humans. This wasn't the normal smell either, not of a small amount of blood, but it smelt like a slaughter had taken place. 

In a matter of minutes Sesshomaru halted on a fallen tree, eyes roaming the area, as his instincts were correct. It wasn't the normal stench of human blood at all. What lay around him was a complete blood bath. Humans were littered all over the forest floor, limbs and heads torn from bodies, their crimson blood staining the greenery of the lush forest. The bodies were of men, women and children that had been attacked in surprise for they had no weapons. What good were mortal weapons against a pack of wolves anyway? Yes the scent of wolves was still distinctive in the air…Kouga's pack of wolves to be more precise. 

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat as he jumped down from the fallen trunk to move around all the corpses to check for any survivors. Not even _he_ who wasn't fond of humans at all would stoop so low as to slaughter each and every one of them. There had to be about 30 bodies, of what Sesshomaru could make of them that littered the ground. His paws were becoming a nice dark crimson colour as he stepped through the blood and guts of humans. It must have occurred either yesterday or the day before that.

The Fukai Mori was eerily quiet, but wait…what was that noise?

Sesshomaru halted from sniffing another human as he heard the small echo of a beat…a heartbeat! One of the humans was alive! He lifted his head as far as it would go, trying to block out the stench of human blood and listened intently for the slow beat of a weak heart. He followed it until he came upon a deceased young woman. Her kimono was drenched in blood, only a small spot on her right shoulder wasn't covered in the stuff. Sesshomaru grabbed her clothing and pulled her away from the area he had sensed the heartbeat was in. As he moved back over he noticed a small burrow hidden amongst the lush grass. 

Inside was a wailing baby.

This displeased Sesshomaru greatly as his fathers voice had been roaming around in his mind, telling him he would find a "rare human girl" that would help him discover his human form and what did he find? A child with a red face for it had been crying for a long time obviously. Sesshomaru pulled it out of the burrow a green blanket covering its small form trying to keep it warm in hopes someone would find the child and rescue it as well.

As curious golden eyes stared down at the baby, its wailing only grew in sound, probably alerting numerous demons towards its position as though wishing to die with its family, but Sesshomaru would have no more.

__

Shut up!

In mere seconds the forest was dead quiet. The baby had stopped crying! Surprised golden eyes now stared into open large innocent brown ones. This baby had understood his command! This was it! He had found the rare human his father had been talking about many months ago! Now that he found her…it was a female after all…he wasn't quite sure what to do with it now. He was a dog demon; she was a human baby. How in seven hells was this going to work when she was this young! 

Sesshomaru looked around and then smelt the air once more. A human village wasn't too far away from here, well not far for his demon legs anyway. Somehow he had picked up the baby, still wrapped in the blanket, with his mouth and slowly but surely headed in the direction of the village. He had smelt the sick aura around the baby and knew it needed help…human help at that. 

As Sesshomaru made his way towards the village other thoughts began to invade his mind. One day he would be even faster and stronger then what he was now. One day he would be able to use his hidden human form and be able to roam for hours on two legs instead of four. He'd be able to talk as much as he pleased just like his stupid hanyou brother as well. Also one day he'd be able to return home…and one day this human was supposed to be worthy of him…worthy to become his mate. Not in a million years would Sesshomaru allow this human to be his life-long mate…

…right?

~ TBC ~ 


	2. Chapter II

****

Authors Notes: Perhaps it is best that I explain a few things now that the first chapter is out ne? Now lets see, oh yes of course this is a Sesshomaru and Rin based story. I might have another coupling in this as well, but its main characters are my favourites in the series. Its is an AU story even though it is still in the Sengoku Jidai Period. 

A few changes have happened so to make things easier instead of having people guessing I'll spill the beans on the obvious:

Sesshomaru is but a pup (even though 84 years does seem quite old but never in youkai terms). I'm making him age 7 years at a time like a dog, Rin ages like all us humans and Inuyasha will be half the dog years since he's only half demon.

In this story for the most of it (I'd say about 90%) Sesshomaru will be in his dog demon form. I have to make his transformation memorable; so yes he does get his human form, but just wait for it.

Sesshomaru isn't huge like he is in the anime (not yet anyway). His height at the moment is just under or just reaching adult knee height. I made him a runt at the moment, but he'll grow I promise.

Also he will most likely be out of character at times, but I want him to show emotions in this story. Who wants a non-emotional Sess-chan anyway?

Sesshomaru's father is alive, his full demon mother is dead, Inuyasha is but a small child and he does know about Sesshomaru and actually loves him too. Aww… They grew up a little bit together, but Sesshomaru is a bit confused with the whole "hanyou thing" and how to deal with it. Inuyasha's mother is alive also and now lives in the castle with Sess-chan, Inuyasha and InuTaisho. (Does their father actually have a proper name? Or is it just common to use InuTaisho cause that's what I'm going to do). Inuyasha's mum, well I haven't figured out a name for her yet as those three are absent for sometime in this story. Ten years has to pass after all. ^_^

Sesshomaru can communicate with all other demons (if he wishes to) and can hear everything been said or spoken to him. In other words he understands the "human tongue" very well.

Rin-chan is the human baby he found. Like that was a big shock ne?

In this story Kagome lives in Feudal Japan as well, which you'll see her soon.

Kouga and Sesshomaru are now rivals not Inu-chan and Kouga because Inuyasha is too young.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will reunite and something bad will happen, but don't panic I won't make them hate each other. (Though it is funny the way they act in the anime) I won't have them like this in the story. Of course they'll have awkward moments, but hey I'm sure I'll make them get over it in time.

Well I'm quite sure that is it so far, if you have any questions you can always leave a review ne? (^_^) Ja and I hope you enjoy!

****

~ The Extent of a Demons Heart ~

Time passed quickly, the sun setting past the horizon for yet another day in the Fukai Mori. Sesshomaru had smelt a village and begun his journey heading towards it quite some time ago. Carrying a child between your teeth and fangs wasn't exactly easy going. It wailed non-stop, his pleas for it to "shut up" weren't working anymore. Had it only been pure luck the first time? Sesshomaru rid himself of that thought as he brushed through some foliage and looked over the small hill and into the village below. It would do him no good to start doubting his ways now. He believed in what his father stated and somehow…in some small place within his heart he knew this baby was the rare being that will set his powers free. 

__

Please be silent, we are not too far from the village now.

Sesshomaru spoke softly, in a voice that would fill the child's mind with serenity as he again willed it to quieten down as they approached the dark village. Or so he hoped. He just knew the gods must have been looking down upon his frustrated self for the child did exactly that. As he neared the front entrance to the village, moving stealthily across a wooden bridge, he finally took note that there were no humans around. No fires were lit and all he could hear was the faint echoes of relaxed heartbeats and soft snores. The village folk were asleep for the night. 

Sesshomaru passed a large hut, this one obviously belonging to the elders of the village he supposed. He wasn't stupid; he had heard stories and knew all about humans. It would do him no good to venture off on his own without learning certain things such as what humans was like. Funnily enough Inuyasha's mother had been kind enough to tell him all she knew.

As Sesshomaru surveyed the area, he noted a small hut situated not too far away from the others. It looked to be abandoned and so he made his way towards it and sniffed the straw mat where the front entrance was just to make doubly sure no one was inside.

It was empty.

The young pup headed inside, his impeccable eyesight taking note of a worn straw bed to the back of the hut. This would have to do for the child for this night. It would do him no good to awake the humans and alarm them into killing him. Although he wasn't quite sure what to think of humans, he always stating he hated them – though he wasn't quite sure as to that statement now since he was looking after one. Though Sesshomaru could handle himself, it was in his own best interests to leave the village people alone…for now. Obviously the less noise made the better he was off for if a ruckus broke out it would surely bring bad youkai to the area. There were five types of youkai roaming the lands. 

There was the dying breed of youkai – The Great Monster Demons with the likes of his own father being in that category. There were the Pure Soul Demons of Good Deeds – His own mother was in that category. Next came the Neutral Demons – ones that moved about the lands freely and ones that didn't care for much until something effected them personally. They moved about from place to place, not siding with good or evil and in fact only fought for themselves. Sesshomaru felt he was pretty close to this category then the Tai-Youkai like his father or the Pure Souls like his mother. There was also the Bad Youkai's – ones that pissed off the good for they had nothing better to do, which Sesshomaru swore Kouga was in that very category as he seemed to piss everyone off, including his own tribe. To round up all the groups there had to be enemies and these were the Pure Evil Youkai. Though Sesshomaru had never seen any roaming into the Western Plains he knew Evil Youkai were out there somewhere, plotting against other demons, but especially against humans.

Sesshomaru placed the baby down on the straw, noticing it had actually fallen asleep. How odd that such a creature…an innocent creature at that was not afraid of him. All humans feared demons and yet this one didn't fear him being near her at all. Was it because she was too young or did she automatically know he was not here to harm her in any way? 

As Sesshomaru sniffed the child once more, his nose came in contact with chilled skin. As he lifted his head to peer down at the small bundle he began to wonder about how when he was young and cold he had his mother to embrace him with her warmth and yet this small baby had no one. Instinct took over the young pup as he moved onto the straw himself and lay close to the child, his head resting on his left paw and his eyes drooped closed for a short rest. His floppy ears twitched slightly as his hearing senses were on full alert just in case some sort of demon wanted to approach the unsuspecting village during the night. He had now begun his long journey without fully realising it. The pup was beginning to protect his rare human.

~ Morning ~

At first light, the pup's senses became unmuddled and were back in full swing. His ears moved around as he caught a soft humming coming from outside the hut about 50 metres away from where he and the baby rested. It seemed one of the villager's children were up and fetching water from the river. 

Sesshomaru pealed his eyes open and glanced down at the baby still lying beside him noting the fact that when he sniffed its skin once again, it smelt like salt. The child was sweating profusely. This was not good at all. 

"All that is asked of you is to protect the one meant for you from harm…"

__

I remember father…

Sesshomaru voiced to himself when he heard those words run through his mind. His human needed some help…and quick. The now agitated dog demon ran out of the abandoned hut and straight towards the unsuspecting girl. She had been busily humming a tune her mother had taught her when the bucket she was collecting the water with was dropped, a soft tugging at the hem of her small green kimono surprising her from her short lived daydream. The young girl was probably 5 years old and turned around to stare face to face with a white dog. Her light brown coloured eyes stared into golden ones as she watched the demon run back towards the abandoned hut once more. Too young to understand the dangers of such a creature, the girl followed Sesshomaru as the motion he was creating with his head obviously meant he wanted her to come with him. 

Sesshomaru rushed inside, the girl tentatively following as she watched him head for the straw bedding and nuzzle the baby squirming in its dirty blanket. Once the 5 year old girl heard a small cry, she was over in a flash and starring down at the flushed face of an infant. She gasped in surprise and awkwardly picked up the child after feeling its high temperature. In seconds she was out of the hut and dashing for her home, yelling for her mother.

While the young girl continued to scream her lungs out, wanting her mother to pay attention to her for she had something extremely important to show her, Sesshomaru ended up staying confined in the hut. His demon eyes were trained on the little girl as he watched a woman come out of the large house and head down the stairs wondering what all the fuss was about. 

"Kagome-chan what is all the fuss about?" The woman spoke, but gasped in shock as her daughter awkwardly held out the baby for her to take. By now villagers had emerged from their own homes to see what all the commotion was about. 

"Kagome dear, where did you find this child?" Kagome's mother questioned her as she sat down on her front porch, cooing the child lightly while waiting for her daughter's explanation. Villages stood by awaiting her explanation as well and the little five year old let rip with her story about a beautiful white dog with a blue crescent moon on its forehead had asked her to come with it and that's when she found the baby in the hut. The villages looked sceptically down at the five-year-old, there eyes moving towards the place where she was pointing, it being the hut.

"Higurashi-san, perhaps it is time that you stop telling bedtime stories to Ka-" The villager was unable to complete his sentence when he watched with wide eyes, along with many others as the pure white dog came out of hiding. Sesshomaru stood no higher then adult human knees and he cautiously made his way towards the mother that had been holding his rare human. In an instant the village folk were armed with any sharp weapons or tools and not to forget rocks that they could grab their hands on. They were ready to beat this demon away from their village for good. Sesshomaru did not care however, as his eyes were still intent on the squirming bundle in the elder woman's arms.

"Don't hurt him! Kachan tell them to stop please! The doggy saved her and means no harm honest!" Kagome pleaded to her mum, her brown eyes welling up with tears as the village people began to move closer towards the unsuspecting demon. 

"Minna that's enough, we are not barbarians. Drop your weapons at once." Kagome's mother spoke softly, but in a stern overpowering voice, watching as every villager that had been armed had now dropped or placed their weapons down. 

"I only ask you to watch the demon carefully, but don't attack. It may look small, but I am certain it is stronger then all of us put together." The village elder spoke, her head turning to face Sesshomaru as he now jumped onto her front porch heading towards her. He was not stupid and knew all eyes were watching him intently, but all that mattered right now was _her_. Golden eyes stared into brown ones for a mere second before he dropped to his stomach and lay near the baby's head, his muzzle nudging the side of the baby's head, instantly quieting its wails and lulling it to sleep.

"Well, this is certainly interesting…" The village elder, Kagome's mother voiced softly. Never had she seen such an act between a human and a demon before. She nodded her head, silently telling the village folk to go about their usual day as though nothing happened, which was quite hard to do when you had a demon now residing in your village at this very moment. Kagome sat beside her mother watching as the "demon" as her mum had described the dog to be bent his head and closed his eyes.

"This demon…looks like her protector." Kagome heard her mother mumble, a confused expression crossing her face at those words but instead she went back to starring intently at the demon lying on the right side of her mother. 

~ Three weeks have passed ~

Only three weeks have passed and still the villages were graced with the presence of the dog demon in their village. It seemed it was intent not to leave the human child alone even for a moment. It had passed its fever the day it was found by Kagome, only to move from being a normal bubbly wailing baby to becoming sick once more. That is what Sesshomaru hated the most, how fragile humans were against anything and everything.

He had done many things for the villages and still they did not know how to gaze upon him, whether in awe or in fright. There had been a lack of fresh 'meat' roaming the village boundaries and one day he had headed for the main house where his human seemed to stay and overheard a man complaining that his family had not had any meat for an entire week. The village elder began to worry and thus Sesshomaru set off on his own, the young Kagome calling out to him as she had seen him race off.

All villages had stopped working and children had stopped playing when they saw the demon pup that had been living in their village head through the main dirt road with blood dripping from its fur. They watched in amazement as he dragged a large kill, probably twice the size of him though the dirt and straight for the woman who had taken his human in and begun raising it as her own.

He growled softly, indicating he was back and watched the woman, Kagome and a few other village elders move onto the porch to gaze down at him. Now these humans believed the rumours that demons could understand their "human tongue" as Sesshomaru had brought them some much-needed meat.

"You are full of surprises, that you are Inu-chan." The woman holding the infant spoke as she sat down on her porch once more. They knew nothing of the dog demon that took up residence in the abandoned hut and therefore she opted to refer to him as "Little Dog or Little Pup". It almost seemed funny to her as everywhere she travelled, this dog demon was not far behind. It now was a given he seemed to be eyeing the child she cared for these days and in fact her suspicions that he was protecting her was now confirmed. Mrs Higurashi ordered the men to take away the kill so it could be cleaned and cooked and they did so immediately. This supply of meat would last the village an entire week. 

"Kagome-chan, why don't you go wash Inu-chan for me?"

"Yes mama." The five-year-old replied while rushing into her home and coming out with a bucket, a cloth and some scented wax (soap). The young girl stood next to the bloody Sesshomaru and pointed towards the river.

"Come on now, she'll be okay with mama I promise."

Sesshomaru took one look at the sleeping girl in Higurashi-san's arms and then reluctantly followed Kagome towards the riverbank. He eyed the human child as she filled the bucket of water and then proceeded to pour the entire contents over his fur making sure everything was drenched. He growled at the coldness of the water but stayed still when he felt a scrubbing against his back. That he didn't mind…it kind of tingled a little. Anything was better then the stench of blood and guts on your fur that was for sure. Again his head turned back towards the porch of the house and listened to incoherent words being spoken to the child. She was obviously up now. Sesshomaru turned his head when he realised that the human girl, Kagome, who was washing him was actually talking to him.

"I wonder where you come from, where you've been and where you were going. I mean you must have been heading somewhere instead of here ne? I wonder what your name is too? And how old you are as well? Did you know my name is Kagome and I'm 5 years old, but then…I guess…you wouldn't really know that huh?" Golden eyes stared blankly into light brown ones as Kagome filled the bucket a few more times and consistently poured the water over Sesshomaru until his fur was free of crimson blood and soapy residue.

"Hmm, can you understand anything of what I'm saying Inu-chan?" Kagome tried again and watched with wide eyes as the pup nodded its head once.

"SUGOI!" She shrieked loudly and scratched behind his ears. Sesshomaru felt no need to try and communicate back through his mind for he wasn't too sure whether the mind of a 5-year-old could actually handle the power of mind merging. Instead he remained quiet and listened to the humming of Kagome once more.

"Kagome-chan, Inu-chan, its time for dinner!" Higurashi-san voiced loudly. Kagome watched Sesshomaru shake himself of excess water and teleport himself right in front of her mother whom was just standing up.

"Oh my, you have some hidden talent there Inu-chan." She had left the baby girl resting comfortably in a makeshift cot on the porch, as she discovered how much the dog demon liked being beside her and would not doubt him of his right to do so. How can you doubt a demon anything when it provided the village with meat and had saved a small human baby from dying? Not all demons were bad it seemed. Mrs Higurashi watched from her doorway, while ushering Kagome inside, as she observed Sesshomaru nuzzle the side of the baby's head before lying beside it, the warm evening breeze drying his now clean fur. 

A small frown encased Mrs Higurashi's face as she gazed between the human baby and the dog demon. Thoughts began to plague her mind; even she was still not sure what to think of this demon staying in the village. What adventures and dangers would this demon place on her and her village? Just what were his intensions?

~ TBC ~


	3. Chapter III

****

~ The Extent of a Demons Heart ~

~ Two years have passed ~

Mrs Higurashi sat comfortably at the bank of the river running through her village. It had been a clear warm day today, a perfect day to catch some fish. She sat with numerous other women her age, fishing also for their own families while their husbands were working in the fields. A squeal of delight caught the main village elder's attention as she gazed over at her now 7-year-old daughter. It was only three months ago she found out she would be expecting her second child and Kagome had been over the moon to discover she would be receiving a baby brother or sister soon. 

"Come on Inu-chan you gotta have a race with me!" Her daughter spoke while running around. Sesshomaru was lying down in the cool grass, not bothering to listen to the pleas of the seven-year-old and instead leaned his head against his crossed paws and closed his golden coloured eyes. 

"Kagome-chan, don't get to close to the riverbank okay?" Mrs Higurashi voiced seriously. 

"Hai mama!" The girl replied instantly and moved from the riverbank up to more level ground where Sesshomaru was actually resting. As Mrs Higurashi gazed at her child she was forced to recollect what had occurred just over a year ago.

~ Begin Flashback ~

"Mama, I'm going to get some water so we can begin washing the floors and have them finished before lunch!" Kagome voiced loudly and raced out of her home, bucket in hand and brushing swiftly past her father who was just placing his hat on to head outside to begin working in the fields.

"That child gets more and more like you everyday papa." Mrs Higurashi spoke softly, watching as her tall husband turned to smile softly at her before leaving the house.

Mrs Higurashi finally dressed for the day and headed outside, her hand raising up to fill the heat of the sun beaming down upon her as she moved from the front porch to the dirt road.

"Oh my, it certainly is hot today." She spoke to herself before waving at some energetic children racing past her to head for the shallowest section of the river with their mothers. As Mrs Higurashi made her way towards the area she knew her own daughter would be in a large gust of wind swept through the village, dirt picking up and blinding her eye sight for a moment. As soon as the wind came it was gone in an instant and with that the village elder headed towards the riverbank. She bent down and picked up the abandoned bucket she came across, as it had been the one Kagome took from the house. Her dark eyes glanced around the area, vacant of her daughter and with that she dropped the bucket and raced back towards the dirt road where some men were walking past with picks in their hands.

"Have you seen Kagome-chan around?" Her voice full of worry, the men stopping the conversation they were having and shook their heads negatively at her.

"Where was she last Higurashi-san?"

"She was heading for the riverbank to collect water fo-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud cry could be heard and Mrs Higurashi and the two men took off heading towards the wooden bridge. Unknown to them a certain dog demon had been watching as he just surfaced from the abandoned hut ready to check up on his human child, but instead his ears were greeted with a loud cry for help.

Pounding footsteps were vibrating on the wooden bridge as the mother and the two men looked over the edge to see little Kagome hanging onto some grass weeds for dear life.

"Kagome-chan?!?" Mrs Higurashi yelled and watched as the two men raced for the riverbank to try and fetch her out of the water. It had rained hard last night, the flow of the river a lot stronger then what it had been a few months ago.

"Mama, I'm scared!" Kagome voiced while coughing at the same time as she swallowed a whole lot of water. Mrs Higurashi gripped the sides of the bridge, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Kagome-chan don't talk, we'll get you out as soon as we can, just be strong sweetie." Mrs Higurashi couldn't stand this. She raced to the edge of the river desperately wanting to help her daughter. 

"MAMA!" Kagome yelled, tears falling down her already drenched face. She could not hold on any longer as her fingers slipped from the grass weeds just as one village man was at arms length from reaching her. The river current swiftly took her little body downstream, the force of it taking her under many times. By now other villages were aware that something was wrong and one of the mothers sent her teenage son to get Mr Higurashi whom was working in one of the fields furthest away from the main village area. 

Many had raced onto the bridge by now watching Kagome being taken away from them by Mother Nature. Mrs Higurashi though was now racing along the riverbank, her hands clasping the front of her summa yukata, her bare feet pounding the grass as she was trying to match speed for speed with the river current but was failing miserably at it.

"KAGOME-CHAN! HOLD ON!" She yelled in sheer desperation, but gasped in horror when her right foot connected with a small rock tripping her up and making her full to the ground with a loud thud. She had landed with a grunt escaping her lips, the wind having being knocked out of her lungs. Her scrapped hands lifted her heavy body up from the ground as teary eyes stared down at her motionless daughter rushing past her.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" She yelled once more, tears streaming down her face. 

Time seemed to stop for her when a flash of white disrupted her vision and in an instant the ball of light began to form into a creature right in front of her eyes. This creature was none other then Sesshomaru…with an unconscious Kagome slipping off his now drenched form to fall heavily to the grass.

"Ka…go…me…" The mother spoke before crawling towards her daughter and holding her tightly to her chest. Sesshomaru watched, water dripping from his fur to form puddles around his feet as Mrs Higurashi rocked backwards and forwards mumbling incoherent words he couldn't understand. For the life of him Sesshomaru did not understand why he had saved the child. She was so damn loud and annoying! That's when it finally hit him. The emotion on the woman's face when she had thought Kagome would be gone forever, just like Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother when he had gone missing one day. The persistent child had grown a licking to him ever since they met, just like when he had first come in contact with Inuyasha when he was a small baby. And the big clincher was the fact Kagome was so damn annoying…just like Inuyasha. And who couldn't forget Mr Higurashi, the silent, but tough father either. It was like he was back at his home in the Western Plains.

"Kagome-chan, wake up! Wake up sweetie! Open your eyes, please baby please!" Mrs Higurashi spoke desperately, her eyes widening when Kagome's lips parted and a breathless whisper escaped.

"Kachan…too tight…" Villagers huddled around the elder watching as she turned to face them, her eyes still brimming with tears, but now they were tears of happiness.

"She's okay…Kagome-chan is alright."

~ End Flashback ~

"Higurashi-san, daijoubu desu ka?" She quickly shook the thought from her mind and nodded her head, bringing out the fishing line to see she had finally caught a fish.

"Wai, wai!" A small bubbly voice was heard and the mothers turned to face a now two-year-old ball of energy. A small toddler was seen racing after a butterfly trying to catch it, her arms thrust above her head, eyes flashing with innocence and excitement. Everyone in the vicinity watched as the butterfly was soon forgotten when the bubbly baby awkwardly crept upon an "unsuspecting" dog demon.

She pounced! 

Landing effectively on his back, her chubby arms holding the fur near the sides of his neck, making sure not to fall off of "her doggy" as she had called him once before. As golden eyes flickered open, Mrs Higurashi and the other women held their breath, waiting to see what would happen to the human toddler. Just what would this dog demon do to a small child that was now snuggling into him on his back?

Sesshomaru on the other hand knew the toddler was coming towards him. He knew sooner or later she'd want to jump on him. It was inevitable with a spitfire ball of energy like her. His eyes glanced at the human women fishing and heard all of them sigh in relief, as he didn't harm thechild. Really, were they still that stupid in thinking that he'd actually harm _this_ child?

As the women watched Sesshomaru turn his head slightly to look at the slumbering baby on his back, he soon enough placed his head back onto his paws and closed his eyes…his ears though…were trained on what the women were saying.

"Elder, I must confess that I still feel a little uneasy when around this dog demon." One woman spoke softly, they all not knowing just how well inu-youkai could hear.

"I agree Elder, it has been two years already and yet he is still in our village. May I be so blunt in asking as to why we have not killed him?" Another woman questioned, all eyes darting towards the dog demon and the toddler who had now rolled off of him and was sitting up and pulling flowers from the ground.

"He may look harmless, but I do believe this dog demon is here for a purpose…and that purpose happens to be Chibi-chan sitting right by his very side. We can never deny the rights of these demons, they walked this land before us…and well, in all honesty I feel some sort of relief that he has come to our village. Perhaps he will warn off other demons if they smell him here." Mrs Higurashi voiced softly, her eyes moving from Sesshomaru, to the toddler and then to Kagome who was watching the two of them in silence.

"Not to forget Elder, look how happy he has made Kagome-chan and Chibi-chan over there too." Another bolder woman spoke up with many glancing her way as though she had gone mad.

"Yes, you are right Kaede-san." Mrs Higurashi voiced instantly back, a small smile crossing her lips when Kagome sat near 'Chibi-chan' and helped pick some flowers.

"Another thing Higurashi-san, perhaps its time we actually give her a proper name now. It has been two years after all." All the women nodded at this and turned to stare at the two children and the dog demon, which now had his eyes open and was starring between the children and the mothers. In an instant deep brown yes met with pure gold ones and they seemed to stare for an eternity at each other, everyone else having been forgotten.

__

My companion, what shall I name you?

Sesshomaru was at a loss of what to call her. In truth he hadn't really thought of it until he heard that woman besides Higurashi-san voice that 'Chibi-chan' was just not right for her. Sesshomaru titled his own head in silent surprise at the known fact he had just called this toddler his companion as well. How ironic that in the truth of that word she really had been his companion for most of the days they had spent together. She never seemed to be happy unless he was close by and Sesshomaru knew he was never at ease unless she was in seeing or hearing range. Sesshomaru had found it quite strange that the small child had escaped its cot during the night and had stumbled its way - in the dark - towards the abandoned hut he had taken residency in. Once she had entered the hut she crept towards him, laying silently on the straw and "smacked" the side of his body, telling him she was here to stay with him. Yes, that powerful word companion…Rin…suited his human extremely well.

__

I shall name you…

"What about…" Mrs Higurashi was about to voice her opinion when the two-year-old voicing her own opinion interrupted her.

"RIN!" All eyes shot to the young toddler as she began clapping her hands and chanted Rin over and over again.

"Rin…?" Kagome mouthed, testing the name upon her lips for the first time. Her light brown eyes moved to Sesshomaru's but his were intently staring at the child who was now giggling with glee. Kagome wasn't too sure, but when she watched "Rin" turn her large brown eyes to the dog demon…it was as though her little "adopted sister" and the inu-youkai shared a connection between each other.

"Mama, I think Inu-chan wants Chibi-chan to be called Rin…and I think it suits her as well." Kagome spoke turning her gaze to her mum and the other women still gazing their surprised eyes at the toddler.

"Does he just?" Mrs Higurashi questioned and handed her fishing line to Kaede-san before getting up and walking towards the now standing dog demon. She crouched down, resting on her knees and placed the toddler on her hip, she wanting to cuddle up to her for a moment. As her own dark eyes stared endlessly into the demons, Mrs Higurashi finally voiced a question of her own.

"So, what shall we call you then Inu-chan?"

Silence…until…

Mrs Higurashi's eyes widened when "Rin" broke free from her embrace to stand on her own two chubby legs, right next to the dog demon. Wide eyes gazed at the dog demon and the toddler as their eyes were locked with each other's and yet she was voicing something very slowly so everyone could hear it once and once only.

"Se…ssho…ma…ru…sama!" A bubbly giggle escaped her tiny mouth as she clapped her hands and broke the stare between her and Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" Mrs Higurashi tested the name upon her own lips, watching with wide eyes as the demon nodded its head once. Her eyes widened when she finally took in his full name.

"You are a demon lord!" She spoke in shock. What was a demon lord doing in their village…and for how long would he be staying for? This in turn brought on the question she had wanted to ask ever since she had met the dog demon.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask as to how long you'll be staying in our village for?" Eyes peered between the village elder and the dog demon as it turned its gaze to Rin once more and everyone watched her mouth part open letting them hear his answer through her.

"7 more years, 7 more years left to go!" Rin repeated and clapped her hands in doing so. Rin tried to get her wobbly feet under control but let out a soft squeal as she was beginning to fall backwards, her chubby arms flailing in all directions. She needn't worry though for her white protector was in an instant behind her, Rin having landed against his soft fur. Chubby arms wrapped as tightly around the neck of Sesshomaru, a grey-white fur growing their as it would become a protective mane for him one day and she nuzzled into his fur, a gurgle escaping her lips. It was true, the toddler – now known as Rin – was in fact only happy when the dog demon was around.

Somehow, with the others watching, Rin was able to get onto Sesshomaru's back, lying down on her stomach as he stood up carefully and headed for the front porch of the Higurashi home. It was far to warm for a child to be out in this heat all day and therefore Sesshomaru took it upon himself – as Rin's protector – to get her into the shade. Rin on the other hand was laughing with glee for the fact she was getting a ride on her white doggie's back.

Kagome and her mother had turned their full attention to the parting Sesshomaru and Mrs Higurashi began to ponder on just what would happen in seven years time.

"Mama, I'm really going to miss Lord Sesshomaru if he has to go away." Kagome voiced before sitting near her "auntie" and watched her catch a fish and place it into a nearby bucket. 

"Aa…" Mrs Higurashi voiced hesitantly. 

Little did the Elder, the other women or Kagome know that this mysterious dog demon wasn't leaving their village alone.

~ TBC ~

****

Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad people are liking it! I haven't written in ages and this came to me awhile ago and so I thought while I'm having a brain freeze on Rurouni Kenshin I'll make my Inuyasha story known and thus is the beginning. I hope you stay tuned for more to come. Of course I won't have it year by year of telling the story (my brain can't handle that), so I'll just have a few flashbacks here and there but Chapter 4 will be when Rin is 6 years old and Chapter 5 will be when she is 9 years old. Ja ne…till next time! (^_^)


End file.
